Highwayman Story
by not-you-15
Summary: Just a short little story from Bess' point of view near the end of Alfred Noyes poem "The Highwayman".


**Okay, first things first; have I put this in the right category? I really was at a loss as to where to put it, so I stuck it in ...**

**Anyways. I always wondered what Bess was thinking during the poem... Sorry she's written so modernly. I tried to write her in an old fashoned manner, but it didn't work out too well. The first four lines, in italics, are from the fifth verse of the poem "The Highwayman" by Alfred Noyes. I disclaim them, and Bess' character.**

**If anyone's interested, folk singer Loreena McKennitt wrote music to go with the poem and recoreded it, and it's absolutely _breathtaking_. You can look it up on YouTube if you want to.**

**Anyways, that's all. Enjoy the story!**

_Look for me by the moonlight_

_Watch for me by the moonlight_

_I'll come to thee by the moonlight_

_Though hell should bar the way_

He told me to watch for him. So, here I am. Watching, though not by choice. I don't know how the Royal Court found out that he frequented here, but I curse the man who told them.

Stupid redcoats… Stupid King George… Stupid, stupid, stupid! He gave them the power to kill the most wonderful man I've ever met, and they abuse it by coming in here, drinking my fathers' entire stock of ale, tying me up with a gun to my chest and laying in wait to murder the man that I love!

Ugh. They've started cheering again. What the hell are they doing this time? Is that… oh what's his name? That boy that works in the stables… Tim! That's it! What's he doing here?

Oh, God… He tipped them off? He betrayed us all and set into motion the death of my beloved? No, no, no… Don't come over here, don't come over here! Oh, great he's coming over here… What the hell does he even want?

"You deserve better than some varlet highwayman, Bess. I did it for you, my darling." What? How dare he? I hate him, I hate him so much. And now he's touching me. Yuck. His hand is on my cheek and he's… What the hell? GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU FILTHY SON OF A BITCH!… Oops. Did I say that out loud? My bad. Well, they've all left now, might as well see what I can do to improve this situation.

Ugh. These knots are really tight. If I could just get to the trigger… Wait. What am I thinking? Am I willing to give up life, beautiful, glorious life, for him? Am I willing to simply cease to exist for one man?

That was a really stupid question. Of course I am! Now, time to concentrate. Come on, Bess, come on… Just a little further… Please, please, dear God, please let me reach it… Please….

This. Is taking. FOREVER! But I can't give up, I just can't. My fingers feel wet. Sweat? Or blood… Honestly, not knowing is better than knowing at this point. Oh! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, thank the good Lord, I've got it! It's mine, the trigger's mine, mine, all mine! Now all that's left to do is wait…

Heh. The soldiers are back… Thank God I got the trigger when I did, or else they would have noticed and put a stop to it. I really do have magnificent timing…

I hear hoof beats. The redcoats don't seem to though. I wonder if I'm just hearing things? No, there it is again, and it's getting louder. Here he comes… They've noticed now. Peachy. Okay, I have to time this just right or the whole thing'll fall to pieces.

Those stupid soldiers look so smug… Bloody idiots. They won't be so happy soon. Oh! I see his hat coming up over the top of the hill. Wow. Even now, he still takes my breath away. But I have to focus, or I'll never see him again…

I… I can't do this I can't just give up the rest of my life like this! But, if he dies, what's the point in living anyways? I have to do it. Breath, Bess, breath… Just the most simple motion, a second of pain, and it will all be over.

Here goes. Remember to breath. Three… Two… One… GO! Ha-ha, I lied. Okay, for real this time. Remember, you're doing this for him, so he can live the life he deserves to live. Breath. Three… Oh, to hell with it, GO!

Oh my… Pain. Pain of the most intense red. I would gasp, but it hurts too much. And now… Darkness, Pitch black. It's warm. I want to go to it… But I need to make sure that this wasn't all for nothing first. Focus, Bess, focus. There he is… galloping off into the distance… oh, thank God, I didn't give my life for nothing. Now, the darkness is waiting, calling out to me. Now it is giving way to light, glorious, pure light. I have to go to it now and leave this world forever.

Good-bye, my precious father. Good-bye Tim, you traitor. Good-bye, you stupid redcoat soldiers. And, most of all, good-bye my love, my precious highwayman. I do hope that we can meet again someday… Until then, know that I love you with my whole heart… Now I bid you farewell… And Godspeed.

**This is one of the most depressing things I have ever written. Not the most, but one of. Anyways, drop me a review, tell me what you think. If you want to, that is... JM**


End file.
